Francis John III (FrancisJohn)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Rogue (Acrobat) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Low Landellian, Middle Landellian, High Landellian, Old Landellian, Halfling Deity: Cortessa (Luck) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) (-2 halfling) DEX: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) (+2 halfling) CON: 8 -1 (-2 pts) INT: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) (+2 halfling) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 7 = + CON (-1) + FC (0) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (1) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: -1 = (0) + CON (-1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) (+2 vs. fear) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Spell Failure: Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft. Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Thrown Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Rogue (1 Skill Point) Small: +1 AC Attack, -1 CMB CMD Fearless: +2 saves fear Adaptable Luck: 3x/day +2 before roll, +1 after roll Keen Senses: +2 Perception Shiftless: +2 Bluff and Sleight of Hand Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, slings, halfling weapons, light armor. Sneak Attack: 1d6 extra damage when flanking or no DEX AC Expert Acrobat: +2 Acro and Fly in no armor. No ACP to Acro, Climb, Fly, Sleight, Stealth in light armor. Feats Skill Focus (Level 1 CR): Bluff +3 Traits Fast Talker (Social): Bluff +1 Well-Informed (Halfling): Diplomacy and Local Knowledge +1 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 11 = (8) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 3 -0* +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 13 1 3 3 +6 race, trait, feat Climb 5 1 3 1 -0* +0 Craft (Whittling) 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 3 +1 trait Disable Device 0 0 3 -2 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 Escape Artist 1 0 0 3 -2 +0 Fly 3 0 3 -0* +0 Handle Animal 0 3 +0 Heal 1 0 1 +0 Intimidate 3 1 3 3 -4 size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 7 1 3 2 +1 trait Knowledge (Nature) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 2 +0 Perception 7 1 3 1 +2 halfling Perform (Storyteller) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 1 0 3 -2 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 9 1 3 3 -0* +2 halfling Spellcraft 0 2 +0 Stealth 11 1 3 3 -0* +4 size Survival 1 0 1 +0 Swim 3 1 3 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 12.5 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Rations (8 days) 4 gp 2 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Waterskins (4 days) 2 gp 2 lb = Totals: 149.60 gp 23.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-32 33-64 65-96 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Total Coins: 3 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -149.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 00.3 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 3'2" Weight: 34 Hair Color: Bushy Brown Eye Color: Sequioa Brown Skin Color: Leathery Tan Appearance: A bit unkempt to say the least. Demeanor: Life of the party. Background Deemed too weak to survive at birth, Francis John's unfortunately misinformed parents abandoned him outside their quaint halfling village, somewhere out in the far reaches of the Landelal Baronies. He was picked up by a charitable traveler whom shall remain anonymous, that dropped him off at the closest halfling house. He grew up in these sometimes decadent environments, which in turn developed his slanted view on life to say the least. Francis is very much a go-with-the-flow individual, with his frivolous nature placing him in precarious predicaments. His innate halfling luck has taken care of many troublesome situations, but nothing that good pouch of pipe-weed couldn't cure. Francis can typically be found passed out on the nearest tavern floor in any one of a number of popular locations. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Aug 22, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:The Dunn Wright Inn